The New Final Fantasy Hero
by Heero Yuy3
Summary: all about the WEAPON


The WEAPONs -- Part 1  
vitacost.com  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
Part 1  
My name...was...Khas.   
It meant holy light.   
Yes...my name was Khas...is Khas...and no matter what the Planet tells me, it   
will be forever Khas.   
I am Khas, daughter of Dragon's Wrath, or Klietz. Like my friends, I am created   
for one purpose and one purpose alone.   
Destruction.   
Yes, I am The First. In Human terms, which the Planet protects, I am the   
Ultimate WEAPON.   
My father and the other parents had to go fight off a threat that would destroy   
the planet if it wasn't destroyed, or at least kept in check. My father said   
that he would come back, for his little one. As he and the others went through   
the portal, I felt that he would come back, and things would be back to the way   
that it should and we would make merry.   
He never came back.   
I was two-hundred years old then, but in human terms I would be no older in size   
or in mentality as a five year old child.   
Now I am two thousand, six-hundred and ninety-eight. Ah...well....I'm 23.   
It may seem a little weird, but when a WEAPON was still very young, it looked   
like its parent, but smaller, more innocent, and...cuter. Its claws, its   
face....is rounded and child-like.   
I also now have a son. I have named him after my father, Klietz. Emerald WEAPON,   
or Fah-riakras, shook his head in amused disbelief when I told him. He told me I   
should name him Klietz-ras, or Dragon's Peace.   
All of us WEAPONs dread the day the planet summons us, and opens the   
inter-dimensional portal. Every WEAPON that came in the portal never made it   
back.   
The moment a WEAPON steps through the portal, the Planet will take over his or   
her mind, make its armor sharper, more indestructable, and the hands clawed and   
tipped with poison and make the WEAPON a mindless, raving machine of   
destruction. This only stops until the catastrophe was eradicated....or the   
WEAPON was dead.   
The remaining Ancient, which I fondly call Alleah, or Beautiful one, had been   
coming here every time she slept on the earthly plane. I shall try to describe   
her to you, although my fellow WEAPONs agree you could never describe such   
beauty.   
She wears a pink skirt, with a darker shade of pink for a cropped sweater. She   
has brown, braided hair, and has lovely green eyes. Klietz-ras and the other   
little ones play with her every time she visits.   
Then came the day that I dreaded for a long time. Not for me, but for my little   
one.   
Alleah came, and told us that Jenova was uprising. I looked down to see   
Klietz-ras has grabbed hold of my leg, shivering. I picked him up and whispered   
in his ear that it would be all right. But in my heart I knew I would never see   
Klietz-ras again. I covered him with my blade-tipped wings, in hope of   
comforting him.   
"This cannot be true," The Ruby WEAPON, or Riaz-li muttered, crossing his long,   
metallic arms. His tentacles shivered slightly.   
"Father....what cannot be true?" Ciaz-fi, Riaz'li's son, asked.   
Riaz-li brushed away his son's question with a gentle nudge from one of his   
tentacles. "Go to bed." After Ciaz-fi went to bed Riaz-li's fatherly mood gave   
way to alarm.   
"Khas, this is terrible! What is going to happen to our children when we're   
gone?"   
I put on a composed face, betraying my emotions. "They will be enslaved, just   
like us, will wait and dread for this day, just like us, and die a horrible   
death....just like us."   
Sapphire WEAPON, or Kritz, despite her trademark coldness, let a tear fall on   
her partly-covered face. Her daughter, Niessla, was just born today. Of all   
things, she can never bear to know that she may never see her child grow up.   
Let me explain. WEAPONS never give birth, the planet just opens up a portal we   
call the..ehem...stork tunnel. Then the child will come out, be it one of the   
six weapons.   
The Diamond WEAPON, Ra, looked at me blankly. "There...must be a way to stop   
this!" He said. "The Planet is ruining our lives!"   
"This is our fate, to be born as harbringers of mass destruction," The Omni   
WEAPON, Keyzer, said in his deep voice. His white blade tipped wings began to   
unfold and unsheath the Kaiser blades.   
We WEAPONS are thought to be horrible, cold, bloodthirsty monsters that has no   
civilized mind or emotion by the humans. They were wrong. I, myself, wanted to   
cry. But being the ultimate WEAPON, and a female one at that, I have to keep my   
reputation. Keyzer's son, which he affectionally called Sephiroth in honour of   
the most superb warrior ever known, walked up to us.   
"Papa, the planet is calling..." He chimed.   
Keyzer roared an unearthly roar and screamed,"Planet! What is your problem   
now?!?"   
"You have no right to speak to me that way." A surreal voice answered. "Go   
through the portal. You will all know why I called you."   
"Lies.." I blurted out. "All LIES! Planet, why are you doing this to us? YOU ARE   
NOT WORTH PROTECTING!"   
"I have no time for this," The Planet said primly. "If you do not go through the   
portal,...."   
"You will what?" Riaz-Li challenged, cocking his tentacles, readying them for   
battle.   
"Oh, no..." I gasped. I ran to Klietz-raz's room. He was not there.   
"Planet, you didn't..."   
"I did. You refused, I had to take the alternative." The Planet said coldly. The   
portal was beginning to close.   
"My son!" Ra shouted, and ran for the portal. Keyzer held him back.   
"It is of no consequence following them. We shall see what will happen." Keyzer   
said.   
"That is MY SON out there!!" Ra screamed. He was near tears.   
"Calm yourself, Ra," Fah-riakras said in his soothing voice. Keyzer shook his   
head, and looked at me. I was near the brink of tears.   
"I am deeply sorry." He said simply.   
"And I am sorry as well. Your son..."   
"I have felt it. He...never made it into the real world." He bowed, his eyes   
dimming slightly.   
I nodded. At least Sephiroth didn't feel the pain.   
I looked at Kritz. She was being comforted by Riaz-li.   
He waved a claw, and a window portal opened. We eagerly looked.   
As you might know, the portal leads into the Northern Crater. Ra volunteered to   
go inside the window portal to check out how our children was doing. With a   
final grunt, he jumped inside.   
Ra opened his good eye once again. The humans again looked at him. They began to   
say things he barely heard past the layer of materia. Suddenly the humans   
evacuated, and to his horror, the children, altered for optimal destructive   
capability, burst through the Northern Crater. He looked in horror, as his son   
clambered out of the snow and started for Bone Village.   
Promising swift death to whoever took his son, he went back.   
"Nissela's out there....and she's headed for JUNON?!?" Kritz screamed.   
Ra nodded. "Yes.."   
Kritz wanted to scream, but she just waved a fin and a window portal opened.   
None of us volunteered to go, it was too horrible. Instead we looked on.   
Niessla swam straight and fast for Junon. To Kritz's fright, Junon fired the   
cannon, and as it soared to its target, I closed my eyes.   
Life is unfair.   
A loud explosion ensued. We dared not look on.   
"Look, Khas... Niessla's alive!" Riaz-li exclaimed, pointing. Niessla did   
survive the attack, and was now heading more quickly than ever to Junon.   
Desperately trying to stop Niessla from landing, the Junon soldiers fired at her   
with every weapon they could nock at a split-second. Fire streamed out of their   
mechanical abominations and hit Niessla. All this time, Kritz....I was deeply   
unnerved, she was supposed to be the cool-at-all-times Weapon......sobbed.   
The soldiers failing to divert her, Niessla crashed into Junon. Rising with   
water steaming around her, Niessla rose, her soft fins now hard blades. She   
removed her shell-mask and opened her mouth. Backing up a little, she gathered   
energy, and spat it out in a beam, her head shivering to keep the beam shooting   
out in a straight line. After that, she stopped, and there was a huge gash on   
Junon. As she charged up for another shot, the unthinkable happened.   
Junon fired another shot from the cannon, hitting Niessla point-blank. Her   
face-no, her head was blown to bits.   
Kritz screamed.   
We only watched, mournful and sad, as Niessla's decapitated body sank into the   
ocean, the lifestream from her body fading. The tip of her tail, which was   
supposed to be bright with life, became dark.   
"Oh, no...Niessla....she was only a month old..." I gasped.   
** End Part 1 **  
  
  
  
Go back to The WEAPONs  
  



End file.
